(a) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a thermal binding mechanism, and in particular, relates to the thermal binding of a binding object using sealing leather with a paper layer to achieve the object of binding.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,306,047, 5,246,325, 5,219,453, 5,213,462, 4,678,386 and 5,775,864 disclose thermal binding using various kinds of methods. These mechanisms essentially have a square shaped opened slot body at the top end and a heating unit is provided outside the slot body. In application, the covering leather and the paper are placed within the slot body and after sometime, it is taken out for solidification.
There are drawbacks and restrictions in view of the above thermal binding machine. First, the square slot body cannot be adjusted to suite the binding object of various thicknesses, and in particular, the length cannot be changed. Second, due to the size restriction of the square shaped slot body, the size of the machine has to be larger than the slot body, and therefore, the entire size becomes very large and cannot be easily portable and operated. In addition, the thermal melted glue distributed region is heated altogether and therefore the physical size cannot be reduced. Thus, the cost of production is high.
In order to solve the problem of fixed size of the square slot body being not changeable, a clipping mechanism is used to change the heating operation method. The heat emission element hidden within the clipping mechanism is substantially in contact with the covering leather and paper, and at the same time, the clipping mechanism moves in relation to the combination of the covering leather and the paper so as to achieve binding. By means of active moving operation of the clipping mechanism, the entire binding structure is simplified and various thickness and length of object can be bonded together.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a thermal binding mechanism, wherein a heat source and binding object moves relatively so proceed with the thermal binding operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a thermal binding mechanism comprising a clipping mechanism mounted with a heating element, wherein a clipping mechanism is used to guide and support the binding object so that the clipping mechanism and the binding object are in contact slightly and move relatively to proceed with the binding operation.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a thermal binding mechanism for thermal binding of a binding object having a thermal melted glue at one side comprising (a) a rectangular housing for holding with hands, having a recess defining a passage for the binding object to pass through; and (b) a clipping and heating mechanism mounted within the housing to heat and uniformly exert a force onto the binding object, having a first heat source located at the bottom portion of the path, and a pair of second heat source positioned at the two lateral sides of the recess, corresponding to the thermal melted glue of the binding object, whereby the binding object is located between the clipping and heating mechanism and the binding object is allowed to move relatively along the passage via the clipping and heating mechanism
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.